


[Podfic] Blood of My Blood (That Was Shed On the Throne)

by Shadow_Dragon_jem



Series: Blood of My Blood verse (podfics) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It does not actually happen, Lullabies, Noctis Could Slug Them, On What Counts As 'Helping', Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protective Cor Leonis, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, The Astrals Have Wierd Ideas, Time Travel Fix-It, people jumping to conclusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Dragon_jem/pseuds/Shadow_Dragon_jem
Summary: When Noctis is 30 years old, he dies to save the world.When Noctis is 14 years old, he wakes up with a blade of silver by his bed and one chance to change everything.3 years later, Cor Leonis still searches for the missing, and presumed kidnapped, Crown Prince. When he finally, finally finds his best friend's son ... he discovers Noctis is not alone.Noctis didn't expect things to turn out this way, not in the slightest, but at least he succeeded in one thing. He changed everything.Now he just needs to learn how to cope with the fallout.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis & Cid Sophiar, Cor Leonis & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Original Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: Blood of My Blood verse (podfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] Blood of My Blood (That Was Shed On the Throne)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEnigma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood of My Blood (That Was Shed On the Throne)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935922) by [SecretEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEnigma/pseuds/SecretEnigma). 



> A podfic of SecretEnigma's latest AU series. I really enjoy their stories, which you can read under their AO3 profile. I don't read all of them, I'm attempting to avoid getting dragged into yet more fandoms I've yet to even experience the source material for, but I'm sure their stories are all enjoyable to read. They also can be found on tumblr at @secret-engima, and my tumblr is @shadowdragongem. 
> 
> They always give me interesting answers to the questions I have about their many, many aus, some of which I am definitely part of the reason they exist, and I really appreciate it.
> 
> This is really the first podfic I've ever finished recording, and the author of the original fic is very definitely part of the reason I'm comfortable posting it instead of just, keeping it on my personal computer.

[ShadowDragonjem](https://soundcloud.com/user-894394661) · [[Podfic] Blood Of My Blood (That Was Shed On the Throne)](https://soundcloud.com/user-894394661/podfic-blood-of-my-blood-that-was-shed-on-the-throne)

Download Link: [mp3](http://kiwi6.com/file/5v374u0l0o)


End file.
